Surprises
by nobodD
Summary: Just a normal day of randomness in the life of Honoka. Just on a not-so-normal day. Birthday oneshot for the lovely ginger leader. Nonsensical in every way. Don't expect much. 8.3 Happy Birthday Honoka!


**I'm pretty sure this day wouldn't normally fall into a school term. Still, I hope you can look passed that flaw and enjoy the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

Today was a special day. One that the young ginger haired girl was looking forward to. Not that it was all that surprising. There was one day almost everyone secretly looked forward to. A special day all for them.

"Ah, Honoka. You look really happy today," Hideko, one of her classmates, pointed out.

Honoka giggled before showing off her signature smile. It would be almost impossible not to notice her extremely cheerful mood. Especially since she was practically skipping into the classroom a moment ago.

"Yeah.." she responded. "It's a pretty special day today."

"Oh? Why's that?"

Fumiko, another classmate, nudged her on the shoulder.

"You're not serious right? Don't you know the date today?"

Hideko had to think for a moment. Honoka saw her eyes light up when she seemingly remembered something.

"Ah, that's right. It's today isn't it?"

"That's right," Fumiko said. "Anyway.."

They both turned to Honoka with warm smiles, and said in unison, "Happy birthday, Honoka."

"Thanks you two." Honoka went up to the two and hugged them both at the same time, one arm around each girl.

Honoka was never really one to hold these kind of things against people. This was especially true for a lot of her classmates. She's known them all since primary school. They also helped out and supported Muse during the Love Live competition last year. She couldn't be mad at them or anything for that long.

"So, any special plans today?" Hideko asked.

"Not really..." Honoka said as she looked around.

"Looking for Umi and Kotori?" Mika, another classmate, asked as she came to join the three.

"Ah, yeah. I was actually expecting them to be here before me like usual."

"They were here at first." Mika pointed to each of their desks, where their bags were hanging from a hook on the side.

"Ah, you're right. Do you know where they went?"

"They just said they had something important to take care of before classes started. They didn't tell me where they were going."

"Oh.. alright. Thanks Mika-chan."

"No problem. Oh." She held out a card to Honoka. "Happy Birthday, Honoka."

"Thanks," Honoka said, smiling for her as she received the card.

The morning bell rang, and the girls separated to their seats. As she reached her desk, Honoka caught sight of Umi and Kotori making it into class. They both smiled and waved to Honoka as they continued to their seats.

* * *

As the lunch break arrived, Honoka still didn't get a chance to talk to either of her best friends. Kotori only managed to tell them they had something important to take care of before she and Umi hurried off. She was a little put off by that, but got over it fairly quickly with a little bit of birthday greetings and some cheering up from some of her classmates.

"Thanks, everyone," Honoka said as she stood up from her desk.

"Ah, going somewhere?" Hideko asked.

"I was thinking about walking around today. Maybe meet some of the new students."

"Still as social as ever," Fumiko joked.

"Would you like a little escort?" Mika asked, also joking a bit.

"If you would be so kind," Honoka replied with a smile.

"Ah- Really?" Hideko asked, surprised.

"Sure. It might be better this way. Come on!"

Excitedly, Honoka led her three classmates out of the classroom. Typical of Honoka's other spontaneous ideas, there was no real sense of direction. They just started walking, though none of them really minded. It was rare after all for Honoka not to be with Umi or Kotori. Along with a nice chat, the three girls got to enjoy this rare opportunity.

After a little bit of time, they found themselves by the first-year classrooms. The hall had a lot of students coming and going, but nothing too bad that would slow them down. However, she did notice they were starting to get some attention. _Probably because of our year,_ Honoka thought. A small group of first-years approached them.

"U-uh, excuse me.." said the girl in front, a bit hesitantly. "You're.. Kousaka Honoka, right?"

"Yup! That's me," Honoka said cheerfully.

"Ah, I knew it!" exclaimed one of the girls right behind her. "You're a member of Muse!"

"Uh oh.." Honoka heard Mika say behind her.

While the girl didn't quite yell or anything, just the names alone got the attention of other nearby students. A few more students started gathering around them.

"It is, it is her!" came an excited voice off to the side.

"Ah, it's Kousaka-senpai!"

"Kousaka-senpai! Ah I can't believe it!"

A few moments later and it felt like they were swarmed by first-years. It got a lot louder as they were trying to say things over each other. Luckily enough, Mika, Fumiko, and Hideko managed to keep everyone from completely crowding them.

"Come on. If you guys keep acting like this, you're going to overwhelm her," came a voice from behind the crowd.

The voice seemed familiar to Honoka, but she couldn't tell right this second. However, it did seem to get everyone else to calm down, as the chatter died down. She saw a few of the students moving aside as the student made her way through the crowd. Honoka was both surprised and happy to finally find out who the voice belonged to.

"Yukiho-chan!" Honoka hugged her little sister the first chance she got.

"Ah, Honoka-san," came a voice behind her.

"Ah, Arisa!"

Eli's little sister appeared behind Yukiho. "Hello Honoka-san. Look, look!" She spun in place once. "Do you like?"

"Yeah, you look cute in our uniform, Arisa."

So, Onee-chan. What are you doing on the first-year floor?" Yukiho asked.

"Well, Umi-chan and Kotori-chan were busy. So I thought I'd walk around, and visit some of the new students."

"With how popular Muse is now, you didn't expect something like this to happen?" Arisa asked.

"Eheh... well..." Honoka was pretty clear just from that answer.

"Well, I'm sure everyone appreciates seeing one of their inspirations for applying here come and greet them," Yukiho said. The crowd murmured their agreement. "Just be careful or you'll be swarmed again."

"I will," Honoka said. She along with her friends started walking through the crowd and continued down the hall.

"Oh, Onee-chan!" Yukiho called again. "Don't be home too late. Mom and Dad want to go out to celebrate for dinner."

"Okay!" Honoka said, waving goodbye to the first-years.

"Celebrate?" Arisa asked. "Celebrate what?"

"Hm? Oh, it's Onee-chan's birthday today." Yukiho replied.

The four third-years could hear a surprised gasp come the crowd behind them as they turned the corner. Reactively, they all sped up slightly in their pace.

* * *

The rest of the lunch break was fairly uneventful. The group passed through the second-year classes, and found that Maki, Hanayo, and Rin weren't there either. Other than a couple of greetings from students that recognized them, they passed through fairly quickly.

Later, once afternoon classes were done, Umi and Kotori had quickly approached Honoka's desk. Before she could say anything, they had quickly pulled her up and started rushing her out of the classroom, Kotori grabbing her bag as well. Umi said thanks to Mika as they left.

"Come on, what's going on? Tell me!" Honoka asked impatiently.

"Don't worry. You'll find out when we get there," Kotori said cheerfully.

"But-"

"Now, now," Umi interrupted. "Patience pays off. So just wait."

Honoka couldn't get any other responses from her friends, so she gave up. Eventually they reached where Umi and Kotori wanted. Honoka looked at them curiously.

"The clubroom?" Honoka asked.

Umi gestured to the door. "Go on."

Confused, Honoka went and opened the door. As she opened the door most of the way, there were three loud _pop_ sounds. The sudden sound scared Honoka slightly, but had no chance to really feel scared, as surprise took her over.

"Happy birthday, Honoka!"

She's considered that something like this was going to happen, given that she couldn't find anyone earlier. But she was surprised all the same. Not just by Maki, Hanayo, or Rin, who stood with the poppers. Not from the lightly decorated clubroom. Not by the birthday cake on the table. But by the three people standing behind.

"Eli-chan... Nico-chan... Nozomi-chan..."

The group gathered saw tears starting to build up in Honoka's eyes. But they didn't worry, as Honoka toward the graduates. She nearly knocked Eli over as she hugged the tall blond.

"You're here. You're really here!" Honoka buried her face into Eli's chest.

Eli laughed slightly as she wrapped her arms around Honoka.

"Come on, you really didn't think we would miss your birthday, did you?"

"But, I thought you were going to be busy with college soon."

"Well, we still have a few days before we start," Nozomi answered.

"Yup. So in the mean time, we thought we'd grace you with our presence," Nico added with a smile.

Honoka smiled at the three of them without letting go of Eli. "Thanks."

"Thank Kotori and Umi," Nozomi said. "They planned everything out."

Though, as Honoka turned around to thank her best friends, she was surprised even more out of talking. In the small time from when she ran to hug Eli until right now, Umi and Kotori had changed outfits. Instead of their uniforms, they were now wearing special maid outfits. Umi's had a few blue pieces, while Kotori's had green.

"I made these specially for today," Kotori announced.

"Y-yeah," Umi said through a blush. She regained her composure. "All this was the least we could do for your birthday."

Honoka shook her head. "This is more than enough."

She finally let go of Eli, and walked over to give Umi and Kotori a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, both of you."

Eventually, after a lot of Honoka hugging everyone, they finally got to celebrating Honoka's birthday. Kotori and Umi were the only two in costume, but that didn't mean they were the only ones catering to Honoka. They all had fun doing it as well. Even if they were waiting until they all graduated to perform again, they still got to enjoy times like these together as Muse.

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

**So... I actually wanted to return with an update for **_**True Feelings**_**, but then I found it was Honoka's birthday. So, I whipped this up pretty quickly. That's not that surprising from me though, right? X3 It could've been better, but I'm okay with this as a small birthday oneshot.**

**Yeah... it ended up being random stuff. A little bit of what school could be like during their next years, or at least one way it could be. Don't take this too seriously though, as it's mostly for fun.**

**As a side note, I think most of the things my family had concerns over was sorted through. Still need to see how things work out. But for the most part, I think I can safely return to writing fanfics. Which is nice, because I was missing it a bit X3 I'm quite out of touch though, as you can see.**

**To those that follow me or my stories, sorry I took so long. But I'm back, and hope to see you guys back as well~**


End file.
